desde entonce, irremediable
by princesitamoonserena
Summary: Alguna vez as sentino que no puedes contarle algo a alguien pero encuentras la manera de que sea solo tuyo, lo olvidarias? yo no pero ahora lo quiero compartir con quien mas amo. SXD


anTES QUE nADA DECLARO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS (BRINCOS DIERA) SI NO LA DE LA GENIAL NAOKO Y QUE ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO EN VERDAD QUE PUEDA GUSTARLES UN POCO, SOY UN SIMPLE FANATICA DE SAILOR MOON QUE ES MUY NUEVA EN ESTO ( JEJE SE QUE SE NOTA) ASI QUE DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y LES AGRADECERIA QUE ME DIJERAN SI LES GUSTO Y SI TIENEN CRITICAS PUES SE LAS AGRADECERIA SOLO CON EL FIN DE MEJORAR , MUCHAS GRACIAS Y PUES aquí LES DEJO A MI PRIMER BEBE

------------------------------------------------------------ serena y darien ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Irremediable desde aquel momento **

En una habitación muy grande se encontraba un joven muy guapo, sus ojos azules como el mar, su pelo negro como la noche , hermoso ante la vista de cualquiera (N.A incluida n.n ) se encontraba acomodando unos libros de su escritorio…. _Zasssssss_ cayo algo al suelo... – ¿que es esto? … mmm valla no puedo creerlo todavía sigue por aquí.

Ese joven se sorprendió al ver un libro con pasta negra de cuero entonces no dudo un momento y dejo de hacer sus actividades y se sentó a leer aquel extraño libro.

- **valla, jeje no puedo creer que yo allá podido hacer algo así- decía al momento de leer la primera pagina……**

_No estoy intacto_

_Con esta vida que confiesa_

_Con este corazón colmado cada perdida completa  
No estoy tranquilo  
Con este sueño que tropieza  
Pero a abandonarlo todo estoy dispuesto ahora_

-------------------------------- Serena & Darien ---------------------------------

Bueno, mmm yo soy Darien chiva y aunque pues jejej para que me presento si se que nadie va a leer esto, además asta para mi es raro que este escribiendo un diario, jeje un chico un diario? . No no no , este…. Pues… a si es algo como mis memorias jeje y es para entretenerme ya que pues mi vida social se reduce a mi amigo Andrew y creo que a veces lo aburro O.o ; ya no doy mas vueltas y empiezo por hoy mmm… pues fui a la escuela ya casi salgo y seré un gran doctor, tambien Salí con mi amigo Andrew (con quien mas?) y me la pase bien , la verdad no hay nada interesante m aunque… así paso algo extraño hace rato se oyó un ruido en la calle como si hubiera caído un meteorito jeje ( y eso que no estamos en villa chica) y claro fui a ver que había pasado, no por chismoso , si no por que quería asegurarme que no hubiera nadie lastimado pero no, afortunadamente no le paso nada a nadie aunque si alcance oir a una vocecita conocida , ella la única niña que me hace salir de mis casillas no se como pero logra cambiar mi estado de aniño radicalmente, es mas desde que la conocí la he molestado por que me encanta .. si este … me encanta molestarla si solo eso jejeje y aunque no se su nombre es para mi cabeza de chorlito un apodo que se gano muy bien pero cual será su nombre?????? Mmmm. Bueno ya me desvié de mucho volviendo a la platica la mire de nuevo y claro volvimos a pelear solo por que le dije que si comía muchos dulce iba a engordar.

-**Todavia recuerdo eso **… cerrando los ojos

Flash back

Serena: - que suerte venden dulces con descuento, tengo que ir, que maravilla – con ojos de estrellita

Darien: - esos dulces solo te vana a engordar no te parece-

Serena:- conozco esa horrible voz- volteando a ver al chico que le había hablado.

Darien:- hola cabeza de chorlito-

Serena:- otra vez tu, siempre me estas molestando, antipático-

Darien:- solo pensaba que seria horrible que una cara de luna tenga un cuerpo de luna-

Serena:-eso no es asunto tuyo-

Darien:- lo se pero es cierto lo que digo-

Serena:- que grosero-

Darien:- j eje

Fin flash back

- **jejeje y sigo siendo igual **- al decir esto el chico comenzó con la lectura

No se como puede enojarse, yo solo lo digo para jugar además seria una pena que engordara, si esta tan bonita……. Mmm bonita? No, ya estoy alucinando mejor nos vemos asta mañana.

_  
Pero a abandonarlo todo estoy dispuesto ahora Por quererte y solo por quererte  
Azul es la distancia que guardamos entre el amor y un secreto  
Azul es la medida de la espera cuando una vida se vuelca irremediable  
Hacia otra vida......_

----------------------------------------- Serena & Darien -----------------------------------------

Hola otra vez yo, claro Darien Chiva, bueno hoy estuvo muy raro , primero fui a la escuela pero tuve varias horas libres pero paso algo extraño iba en la calle y me encontré con esa niña y … se me colgó del brazo!!!!! Bueno la verdad sentí muchas cosas era una sensación extraña.

Flash back

Estaba un joven en una esquina del centro esperando su turno para pasar, de repente alguien lo toma del brazo.

Serena:- Darien!!!!- colgándose del brazo del chico

Darien:- oye me asustaste!!- volteando a ver a la chica con cara de asombro

Serena:- oye no tienes por que asombrarte tanto- levantando la cara para ver al chico con una mirada de amor

Darien: - oye como sabes mi nombre cabeza de chorlito-

Serena: con sonrisa traviesa- por favor no digas cabeza de chorlito se oye muy feo me llamo serena, ya lo sabes –

Darien: así entonces te llamas- con cara de sorpresa

Serena: con cara triste y diciendo en voz baja – que es lo que te pasa Darien ya olvidaste mi nombre – al decir esto se aferra mas al brazo del chico

Darien:- oye no te me cuelgues asi o es que te sientes mal – viéndola preocupado

Serena: solo viendo al piso triste

En eso llega melisa y darien sale corriendo diciendo

Darien:- hay esa tambien esta loca, mejor me voy

Fin flash back

Serena………… Serena, ese es su nombre, lo supe sin querer es bonito, no se pero asta cuando pienso en esa niña me siento bien y siempre sonrió, como hace mucho no lo hacia, solo ella puede hacerlo, valla que si es especial.

_No estoy inquieto  
Con este miedo de entregarte  
Lo que he ocultado siempre al filo del silencio_

_  
_------------------------------- Serena & Darien ----------------------------------

Hoy estuvo normal, fui a la escuela unas horas, me felicito el maestro, bueno eso no es sorpresa n__n, eso suena muy creído, pero… no se me falto algo hoy, no tengo ganas de nada, solo como que no encuentro mi inspiración del día, será?? Talvez.. será por… por que no mire a mi niña. O.o digo a serena, no ya se estoy cansado (si claro Darien huye de tus problemas) mejor me duermo y tal vez, solo tal vez sueñe con mi angelito jiji

**-Jajaja no puedo creerlo, tan tonto fui como no aceptaba lo que sentía por Serena si yo sabia muy dentro de mi que siempre la ame desde ese día.. Por ese bendito y milagroso examen que me callo en la cabeza, jeje gracias a el la conocí- **decía Darien estas palabras mientras tomaba aire para poder continuar con la lectura

_No estoy inquieto  
Con este miedo de entregarte  
Lo que he ocultado siempre al filo del silencio_

------------------------------- Serena & Darien ----------------------------------

Darien reportándose jeje, hoy fui a mi escuela y si, otra vez la mire , la verdad me dio mucho gusto verla. Estaba muy bonita aunque no se que le pico que me contó un cuento ( ayyyyy!! Darien contar un cuento, y eso que tu eres el listo) según era de un príncipe y su princesa, sus nombres eran mmm… a si Endimión y Serenity algo dijo que el la cuidaba y alguien se interpuso entre ellos, o algo por el estilo además hizo bonitos dibujos, que la verdad no se pero se me hacían conocidos, lo malo es que no me quede con ella y por que?? Simple, estaba melissa tambien y no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de que tal vez ella me gu.. me gus… ta, si bueno es solo una suposición por que ella es una niña, si una niña llorona, gritona, enojona, bonita, tierna, linda, dulce, alegre, divertida y… ya basta Darien Chiva tu a lo tuyo, a estudiar mucho para ser un gran doctor; además ella no estaría conmigo y talvez a ella le gusta Steven, el hermano de melissa.. No!!! Espero que no, lo digo por mi propio bien, pero haber que nos dice el tiempo, solo así sabré la verdad

_Por quererte y solo por quererte  
Azul es la distancia que guardamos entre el amor y un secreto  
Azul es la medida de la espera cuando una vida se vuelca irremediable  
Hacia otra vida....... vida..... Irremediable...._

-------------------------------- Serena & Darien ---------------------------------

Hoy fui a los videojuegos nuevos, si!!!!! Yo Darien Chiva tambien me divierto eso es claro y lo mejor de todo es que la encontre a ella , estaba ahí y como siempre al inicio peleamos, nos encontramos con Melissa y Steven que tambien iban a a los videojuegos así que entramos juntos, melissa y Serena me traían jalando de los brazos y claro hubiera preferido estar solo con Serena , nos subimos a un juego que eran como naves estábamos Serena y yo .. a claro Melissa de metiche, en eso que la nave se movió bruscamente y Serena casi se cae de no ser por que el, el tuvo que abrazarla por que el? Debería de haber sido yo, no Steven, la verdad ese tipo me cae muy mal, primero por que anda tras serena, después como pudo abrasarla, auque así ella no se lastimo, pero no acabo todo ahí si no que "según" el me iba a ganar en puntería, jaja que buena broma ganarle al gran Darien Chiva pero yo obtuve lo mejor, pude quedarme a solas con serena

Flash Back

Serena y Melissa se encontraban peleando cuando aparece un mounstro detrás de ellas, Darien dispara y lo elimina, en eso melissa corre y abraza a Darien.

Melissa:- gracias Darien me salvaste, si quieres puedes seguir abrazando todo el tiempo que quieras- mirándolo con ojos de amor

Darien:- lo siento- apartándola de el – pero no te complaceré-en eso alguien lo toca del hombro

Serena:- valla si que eres especial- aparece un mounstro detrás de ella y al verlo sale corriendo

Darien:- espera cabeza de chorlito te vas a perder- sale corriendo tras de ella

Fin flash back

Debo admitir que es muy mala para atinarle a los juegos pero hoy… si, hoy pude tomarla de la mano, no se, pero fue como un instinto, mi excusa es que quería conseguir mas puntos y pues tenia que jalarla para que fuera a mi paso, pero la verdad es que quería sentir sus manos, no podía evitar sonreír hasta que su hermano llego, malo malo, pero es que algo le paso a mi suegro, jeje bueno a su papá, era un mounstro pero no era como los demás que se desvanecía, este parecía real, este mounstro nos jalo y nos tenia apretados para luego aventarnos a mi suegro , mi cuñado y a mi (se oye bonito verdad), luego llego una tal sailor moon, que aunque debo admitir me recordaba a alguien pero no se a quien, luego llego otro tipo raro vestido de blanco y otras sailors bueno derrotaron al mounstro pero al momento que quise verlas ya no estaban, no me importo el mounstro ni nada de lo que paso pues yo era feliz, siiiiiiiiiii toque su mano y lo demás sobra.

_Si estoy despierto es que esta noche estoy solo  
A un suspiro de tu cuerpo si estoy perdido  
Azul es la respuesta...._

- **¿que estará haciendo?- **se preguntaba una muchacha de pelos rubios –**muak**- alguien interrumpe la lectura de Darien con un beso.

**Darien:-heeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!-** volteando a ver hacia la persona

**(¿?):- Por que tan pensativo amor? Que vez**- sentándose en el Brazo del sillón

**Darien:-ay serena me asustaste**.

**Serena: **con carita traviesa y sonriendo** – mmm… pues como traerás la conciencia-**

**Darien: - lo que pasa princesa es que estaba viendo lo tonto que fui-**

**Serena:** carita de no entiendo**- ¿que?-** con un puchero en la cara **– tu nunca as sido un tonto-** y le da un beso en la frente

**Darien:- jeje gracias, mira es un diario que hice cuando era mas joven**

**Serena:- tu un diario O.o-** con gotitas en la cabeza

**Darien:- mmm… que tiene de raro, es que ya vez yo solo tenia Andrew y pues como le hablabas mejor a el pues no quería que si le contaba te dijera y pues yo solo podia escribir las cosas que me pasaban junto a ti y solo asi pude admitir que me traías loco mi niña-**

**Serena:** sonrojada **– en serio amor?, puedo verlo contigo, siiiiiiiiiiii-** con puchero en la cara

**Darien :- claro pero solo con una condición-**

**Serena:- ok cual-**

**Darien:- dame un beso, siiiiiiiiiiii**- arremedando el gesto de la rubia

**Serena:- mmm… tengo que pensarlo-** mientras el peli negro la mira con carita triste y ella sonríe**- te daré miles de ellos y no tienes que pedirlos-**dándole así un beso tierno en los labios que a la misma vez representaba el amor tan grande que se sentían el uno hacia el otro

**Darien:- entonces si puede leer, me convenciste-** dándole una sonrisa coqueta

**Serena:-mmm… que difícil eres de convencer-** sonriéndole **- te amo darien, te lo he dicho-**

**Darien:-si mi pequeña, yo tambien te amo.**

**Serena:-bueno entonces déjame leer-**

**Darien:-entonces siéntate aquí-** jalándola y sentándola en sus piernas

**Serena:- ayyyyy!!!! Darien-** sonrojada

**Darien:- así me siento mejor leyendo, no crees?** - la rubia solo asintió con la cara y ambos empezaron a leer la siguiente pagina

------------------------------- Serena & Darien ----------------------------------

Primero que nada pues se que ayer no escribí, pero tengo una buena escusa. Mmm… hoy por fin puedo decir y admitir sin tartamudear que Serena Tsukino es la niña que me encanta, la amiga que necesito a mi lado y la mujer con la que quisiera pasar mi vida entera y sobre todo por que ahora se que pues podríamos tener muchos hijos jeje, ya se me fui muy alto, bueno es que hoy pasaba por una guardería , no se que paso pero todos los niños estaban desmayados, solo mire a serena y a su amiga Amy y pues llamamos a la ambulancia y esperamos haber que pasaba con estos niños, milagrosamente un niño estaba bien, se llama Alexis y admito que primero pensábamos que era niña pero pues o sorpresa era niño , el chiste es que pues como no tenia quien lo cuidara por que su mama tambien estaba internada y su papa se encontraba de viaje pues me ofrecía cuidarlo y por obra del destino que últimamente me a de querer mucho por que pues mi niña se ofreció a ayudarme la verdad me sentía muy raro pues ella, el niño y yo en mi casa, era como jugar a la mama y al papa, jeje brincos dieras Darien. Bueno primero se enojo conmigo y se fue enojada, por eso que ayer no tenia ni ganas de escribir. Pero al dia siguiente nos fuimos de compras para nuestro bebe, bueno no es nuestro bebe pero en esos momentos lo sentía , era una sensación increíble y para colmo dos amigas de Serena nos miraron y claro nos empezaron a hacer carrilla pero pues no nos importo, luego fuimos a mi casa pero ella se fue por que tenían algo que resolver, hasta ahí íbamos bien pero antes de que volviera Serena llego Melissa y pues "según" ella iba a ayudarme pero sabe de bebes como yo se de maquillaje, es decir es todo un fracaso, pero lo malo es que cuando Melissa se iba llego Serena y pensó que yo la quería cambiar por ella, me dijo que yo no entendía los sentimientos de una chica y se iba a ir, la mire muy triste demostraba que le dolía, al irse no se pero la tome de la mano, no quería que me dejara solo, por eso le pedi que se quedara pero me dijo que yo no la entendía pero por mas que le decía no me entendía que yo nunca quise cambiarla por Melissa , ya se iba y no me quedo mas remedio que soltarla pensé que se iba pero cuando voltea a verla de nuevo ahí estaba y me apuntaba hacia Alexis y pues al verlo, me di cuenta de que estaba dando sus primeros pasos, Serena y yo nos tomamos de la mano y empezamos a brincar como locos, pero pues no nos habíamos dado cuenta de nada hasta que Amy que había llegado a la casa se hizo notar y pues ni asi nos soltamos hasta que ella nos dijo que si interrumpía algo, jeje hay Amy en que momento llegaste, pero pues fue por mi niña por que otra vez iba a hacer algo, porque todos se empeñan en separarla de mi bua bua , pero pues todo acabo pronto por que la mama de Alexis vino por el pero antes de irse nosotros dos los teníamos agarrado y el nos junto nuestra manos y a mi me dijo a amigo y a mi niña sedena jeje pero nos reconoció y pudo hablar y claro otra vez el milagro se hizo , nosotros dos nos tomamos de la mano.

_HOY, TE VERE, Y COMIENZO A TEMBLAR AL PENSAR_

_QUE TAL VEZ OBTENDRE AUNQUE SEA UNA MIRADA TUYA._

_HOY, ESTARE, A TU LADO ABRAZANDOTE EN SILENCIO_

_COMO SIEMPRE SOÑE, COMO LO IMAGINE._

_DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE VI TU IMAGEN,_

_DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE TE AME,_

_EL MISMO MOMENTO QUE ENTREGE MI CORAZON._

_Y AUNQUE TALVEZ SEAS INALCANSABLE,_

_Y AUNQUE NO ME QUIERAS YO ESTARE,_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO AMANDOTE._

**Serena:- ay amor que malo eras conmigo-**besandole la frente

**Darien:- ya se pero es que no sabia como decirte que me gustabas y pues sin querer la forma para llamar tu atención era hacerte enojar**

**Serena:- mmm…lo importante es que hoy, ahora y siempre estaras a mi lado- **viéndolo directamente a los ojos

**Darien:- eso si amor ya no me separare de ti nunca.**

**Serena:- pero la verdad esa vez si me sentí mal por que pensaba que tu y yo no teníamos nada en común-**haciendo un puchero de tristeza

**Darien:- amor, solo espero poder corregir todas las cosas malas que te hize**

**Serena:- cosas malas- **sonriendo coquetamente

**Darien:- este… si –**sonrojado**- pero yo hablo de cuando te hacia llorar, no pienses mal**

**Serena:-es que tu siempre me harás que piense cosas malas aunque son muy buenas, si no pregúntale a la pequeña rini- **sonriendo

**Darien:- ejemm, este… mejor hay que terminar de leer amor- **con cara como de semáforo

**Serena:- valla mi amor esta apenado**- besando los tiernos labios del su amado, para si poder continuar con la lectura

_HOY TRATARE DE FINGIR ANTE TODOS QUE SIEMPRE SERE_

_Y ESTARE JUNTO A TI COMO UN GRAN AMIGO._

_HOY, OBTENDRE DE TUS OJOS AQUELLAS QUE ME INFLUYAN, _

_AMOR ESPALLECER, LLEVARTE EN MI PIEL. _

_DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE VI TU IMAGEN,_

_DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE TE AME,_

_EL MISMO MOMENTO EN QUE ENTREGE MI CORAZON._

------------------------------- Serena & Darien ----------------------------------

Ya pasaron 2 dias desde que escribi por ultima vez , es que la cabeza la tenia hecha un revoltijo por una obra de teatro que teníamos que montar los de mi salón asi que entre lo malo y lo bueno esta que mis compañeros se pelearon por que todos querían el papel protagonico y ya no actuaron y asi como un angel caído del cielo apareció mi princesita junto a sus otras amigas y un amigo Amy, Lita, Mina, Rey, Molly, Kelvin y Melissa que estaba de colada, todos se ofrecieron a ayudarme con mi problema aunque…. También se pelearon O.o jeje hasta que decidieron dejarlo a la suerte… pero no todo salió como lo quería resulta que la bruja era mi princesa, la princesa una bruja y los enanos animales, extraño pero cierto, resulta eu mi Serena seria la malvada bruja, Melissa la princesa y las demás chicas pues… serian definidas como unos enanitos que para ser enanos estaban muy grandes y además eran animales, es que solo encontraron esos disfraces. la verdad Serena aun de bruja se miraba hermosa, bueno lo admito el traje estaba feo pero pues para mi ella siempre se ve deslumbrante. El chiste es que empezando la función apareció un mounstro y aventó una bola y Melissa se metió, salió volando hacia mi y Zass.. nos caímos admito que me dolio, su cabeza esta muy dura, solo recuerdo otro golpe, después desperté en los brazos de mi amada , recuerdo solo que al abrir los ojos mire a un angel (claro ya sin traje) me hice el muy dolido, empece a decir algo bajito para que se acercara y asi fue, pude tenerla tan cerca sentía su respiración, pude ver su lindo rostro sonrojado, siiiiiiiiiii se derrite por mi, jeje soy medio, bueno soy muy modesto, lo malo es que sus amigas le hablaron y pues ya se me acabaron mis minutos de amor, pero pronto se que asi podre tenerla cerca y besar esos bellos labios aunque pesándolo yo seria como blanca nieves esperando el beso de mi bella princesa para despertar y ya no volver a estar solo ( lo admito no me veria muy bien de blanca nieves n.n), espero pronto pueda ser, es lo que mas anhelo.

_Y AUNQUE TALVEZ SEAS INALCANZABLE,_

_Y AUNQUE NO ME QUIERAS YO ESTARE,_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO AMANDOTE._

_CADA HORA ESPALLECER, Y LLEVARTE EN MI PIEL._

_DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE VI TU IMAGEN,_

_DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE TE AME,_

_EL MISMO MOMENTO EN QUE ENTREGE MI CORAZON._

_Y AUNQUE TALVEZ SEAS INALCANZABLE,_

_Y AUNQUE NO ME QUIERAS YO ESTARE,_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO AMANDOTE,_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO AMANDOTE__._

------------------------------- Serena & Darien ----------------------------------

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no puedo creerlo………… todo se cumplió, mis sueños. Yo solo no me la creo, ella mi Serena y yo…. Si me ama, eso es raro , en donde me perdi. Tantos recuerdos y ella siempre ahí porque no me di cuenta, yo me enamore de ella sin saber que ya la amaba.

No puedo creerlo, mi Serena , mi sailor moon, mi princesita de la luna, ella el mor de mi vida y todo por cosas del destino. Yo-ella-la casa de Melissa y Steven o mas bien serian Alan y Anne los que provocaron todas las cosas malas que afectaron nuestra ciudad, aunque prácticamente agradezco que existieran por que por ellos yo y mi princesita estábamos reunidos, bueno mejor lo explico porque ya me enrede yo mismo, lo que pasa es que nos topamos afuera de la casa de ellos dos, primero Serena no me dejaba entrar que por que según había peligro pero pues yo no hice caso y me meti a la casa, ella me siguió y pues Steven nos ofreció café y aceptamos, claro Serena no solo quiso café , si no como 4 rebanadas de pastel, galletas y no se que otras cosas, después Steven me enseño la terraza y en eso estábamos cuando se sintió un temblor en la casa, yo en ese momento entre en la casa y se miraban ramas de árbol y a mi Serena siendo lastimada, de un momento a otro que me atrapan esas ramas, yo claro sin tomar importancia en mi quise acercarme a Serena pero Steven que se había convertido en Alan no dejo que la tocara entonces después solo sentí que mis fuerzas se iban, ya no sentía nada, solo en mi mente pensaba en mi niña después solo recuerdo escuchar su dulce voz llamándome y yo solo le di mi mano, después de eso empezó a cambiar todo pues una parte de mi empezó a recordar todo porque pude sentir todo su amor al arriesgar todo por mi, inclusive su vida

Flash back

Sailor moon:- darien, darien despierta, despierta- tratando de moverlo un poco y sosteniendo su mano

Darien: despertando – Sailor moon-

Sailor moon:- soy yo la princesa, Serena, no Serena con cabeza de chorlito

Darien:- Se…Serena

Sailor moon:- recobra la memoria Darien, recuerdas lo que paso en la luna, peleaste contra el negaverso, que siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme y que soy la chica que daría la vida por ti- con lagrimas en los ojos

Darien:- memoria, el mundo de la luna-

Sailor monn:- Darien tienes que recordar …..

En eso Anne tira un poder a Serena y Darien , después de varios ataques Serena tomo sus fuerzas y se interpone

Alan:- que pasa-viendo a serena- ahora que demonios pretendes.

Sailor moon: - por salvar a la persona que amo podría arriesgarlo todo, incluso mi vida- ya lastimada por los ataques recibidos

Alan:- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- con cara de no es posible

Darien: solo voltea a ver a la persona que lo estaba cuidando

Anne:- hay que conmovedor- tira mas poder hacia serena pero serena no se mueve- ahora sailor moon suplica por tu vida-

Sailor moon:- no me importa lo que me pasea mi pero te suplico por la vida de Darien-

Darien: pensando –Sailor moon-

Anne:- debes estar bromeando , no hay nada que importe mas que la vida propia, ilusa- al decir esto tira mas poder pero sorpresivamente darien se interpone para salvar a Serena, pero Anne al ver esto se enoja mas y tira mas poderes pero aun asi Darien sigue protegiendo a Serena.

Serena:-Darien, Darien- llorando al ver al chico que ama sufriendo.

Fin flash back

Valla que si es raro que todo esto haya pasado, después de descubri quemi Serena y Sailor moon son las mismas tuve que protegerla no me importo nada, solo ella lo único que recuerdo después es que sentí un calor inmenso y como si otra parte de mi regresara a mi cuerpo y después de esta sensación ya recordaba todo, a mi Serena, mi amor por ella auqneu ya la amaba sin saberlo, volviendo asi todos mis recuerdos, el milenio de plata, Beryl, todo lo que olvide; cuando yo desperté solo pude verla llorando y la llame , ella volteo y cuando supo que recordé la memoria sus dulces brazos estaban sobre mi y no pude mas la abrase como siempre anhele hacerlo, Alan y Anne descubrieron que el árbol de la obscuridad necesitaba amor y no odio y se fueron junto a el para vivir en otro pleneta alimentando al árbol con su amor pues descubrieron que el amor entre ellos era mutuo. Jeje lo único "malo" es que pues nosotros seguíamos abrazados, pero las amigas de mi princesa estaban ahí y como era de esperarse nos empezaron a hacernos burla, pero no me importa porque se que estare con ella hoy mañana y siempre, aunque una cosa me inquieta…. Lo que pasa es que pues no se que va a pasar cuando nos veamos, me muero de las ganas de volverla a ver pero que le digo?... se que la amo y que me ama pero es que no se como declarármele, aunque técnicamente seria como si ya fueramos novios, pero quiero algo especial para ella… o me esperare a que ella me diga?... ya se le mando una carta…. No tampoco mmmm … ya lo tengo… si es perfecto…. A luego te cuento n.n si es que tengo tiempo por que la verdad espero pasar todas las horas de mi vida con ella jeje y por cualquier cosa gracias por estar ahí para poder desahogarme (o algo me pasa o ya estoy loco que le digo gracias a mi cuaderno O.o, pero no importa).

------------------------------- Serena & Darien ----------------------------------

Serena:- valla amor que miedoso me saliste- picándole los costados

Darien: con cara de puchero –no es cierto eso, solo quería ser precavido- Serena:- aja un precavido miedoso- riendo

Darien:- mmm… graciosita- dándole un beso- solo quería que todo fuera especial-

Serena:- y lo fue amor, lo fue- dándole un beso tiernamente

Darien:- lo recuerdas -

Serena: - como no hacerlo amor, con lujos de detalles-

Flash Back

En las afueras del colegio se encontraban 4 chicas hablandocon su amiga que por su rostro demostraba tristeza, en eso una chica de cabello negro hablo

Rey:-Serena tonta que tienes ya cambia esa cara.

Lita:- si serena ya dinos y te preparo un pastel con fresas para ti solita- decía esto la chica de coleta castaña guiñándole un ojo, sabiendo la debilidad de la rubia por los pasteles.

Serena:- heeeeee, a no tengo nada, enserio-

Amy:- Serena cuenta con nosotros, sabes que somos tus mejores amigas y que puedes contar con nosotros, además recuerda que los psicólogos dicen que es mejor decir las cosas antes de quedarse con algo por que eso puede afectar las- pero es interrumpida por una de sus amigas

Mina:- ya te entendimos Amy, claro nomas lo primero –

Todas:- con gotitas en la cabeza

Rey:- ay Amy nunca cambias

Amy:- perdón chicas-sonrojada

Mina:- ya se……..- capturando la atención de todas la chicas- ya se por que estas asi serena, picarona, tienes una cita con Darien y pues tienes miedo de que, pues tu sabes- dándole un codazo a su amiga

Todas:-Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que te pasa- todas sonrojadas

Mina:- yo hablaba de un beso….. o que pensaban he!!!!!!- en tono picaron

Rey:- no, estemmmm. Nada, pero Serena ya habla por favor

Serena: - es que……… - hablando en voz baja, y todas las chicas atentas a ella- pues……….. –atentas.

Todas: que….. cuenta… plis…..

Serena:- Por que no he mirado a Darien y si lo veo sale corriendo y me saluda y de va . bua bua – llorando.

Rey: - ayyy Serena que tonta, tal vez esta ocupado, no crees que va a estar pegado a ti todos los días-

Amy:-Rey tiene razón Serena, no debes pensar de mas, mejor platica con el-

Lita:- sip yo pienso igual, ya arriba esos animos-

Mina: ya se………..

Rey:- no empiezes con otras de tus ideas-

Mina:- hay que mala, yo le iva a decir que le preguntara a Andrew si Darien tiene un problema.

Serena: -buena idea, aunque….-pensando- tu me lo dices por que quieres ver a Andrew, verdad?- con sonrisa en la boca y todas esperan la respuesta

Mina:- ay Serena como crees- toda roja- bueno tal vez un poco.

Todas las chicas se caen de espaldas

Mina:- ay que exageradas, ya mejor vámonos al crow-

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiii

En esos instantes en el crow center dos chicos platicaban

Andrew:- estas seguro-

Darien:-sip claro, esta decidido, tengo que decírselo-

Andrew:-si haces eso Serena se va desmayar jeje

Darien:- olle no digas eso-

Andrew:- Es que seguro lo vas a hacer….. lo que pasa es que tu nunca as hecho algo asi y la verdad te veo con miedo-

Darien:- la verdad un poco, pero lo hare- con determinación- Andrew ya sabes que hacer ok…. –

Andrew:- entendido capitán- haciendo como soldado y sonriendo

En eso llega 5 chicas al crow, al entrar ven a Andrew y a Darien y se dirigen hacia ellos, Serena solo sentía como si se le saliera el corazón pues solo con ver a Darien sentía todas las mas bellas emociones jamás inventadas, Darien por su parte también se sentía en la luna pues la chica de sus sueños estaba a unos pasos cerca de el y además pensaba en aquello que estaba por hacer y mas lo emocionaba, eran sensaciones que nunca pensó sentir. Las chicas se acercaron a ellos pero al llegar todos estaban en silencio hasta que…

Darien:- hola chicas, hola Serena-

Serena:-hola- sonrojada

Darien:-este… podemos hablar-

Mina:- si claro, somos todo oídos, además no tenemos nada que hacer verdad chicas?- pero es callada por un coscorrón que le propino la morena del grupo-

Rey:- es a Serena, no seas tonta mina, nosotros tenemos que irnos verdad chicas!!!- diciendo esto mas como orden que como pregunta

Todas: -si- aunque una rubia no estaba de acuerdo del todo bien

Serena: -mmm de que quieres hablar- con cara de preocupación, pues parte de ella temia que todo pudiera acabar ahi.

Darien:-estemmm… bueno es que no es fácil, podemos ir a pasear.

Serena:- claro, esta bien- diciendo esto triste pues ella ya esperaba lo peor

Darien:-Bueno vamos-

Al salir del crow solo se ve a unos chicos en una bolita y gritando de emoción, después de platicar un rato se van cargando muchas cosas.

Mientas tanto con Serena y Darien.

Darien:-Serena te gustaría comer un helado-

Serena:- la verdad darien quería que habláramos, es que no me siento muy bien y quiero irme a mi casa-

Darien:- te sientes mal- tocando la frente de la chica

Serena:- no es eso Darien, es que ya se lo que me quieres decir- bajando la mirada

Darien:- asi?- un poco ruborisado

Serena:-no tienes que decirme nada, mejor dejémoslo así- sale corriendo y no puede contener las lagrimas

Darien:- Serena, Serena espera- siguiéndola muy preocupado por la reacción de Serena.

En una acción muy rápida Darien alcanza a Serena y la toma del brazo

Serena:-Darien por favor, dejame ir-

Darien:-no te voy a dejar, dije que quería hablar contigo y lo hare-

Serena:- me tengo que ir- intenta correr pero Darien mas ágil la abraza y la carga

Darien:- me vas a o ir quieras o no-

Serena:- sueltameeeeeeee- gritando

La rubia iba gritando por todo el camino y la gente de alrededor solo se les quedaban viendo, darien la llevo asta un lago que estaba en el parque y estando ahí la bajo

Darien:- ya llegamos cabeza de chorlito-

Serena:- como pudiste hacerme esto, dejame-

Darien:- Serena por favor escuchame.

Serena:-se da la vuelta pero empieza a oir una música muy linda y se queda quita, no quiere voltear pero olle una voz muy familiar cantándole.

_No soy una persona perfecta  
Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho  
Pero sigo aprendiendo  
Nunca fue mi intención hacerte esas cosas  
Y entonces tengo que decir algo antes de irme  
Que quiero que sepas_

Darien, esa era su voz y voltea , pues no entiende lo que estaba pasando si según ella Darien quisiera terminar con ella pues no le cantaría o si y cual es su asombro al voltear.

_Encontré una razón para mi  
Para cambiar quien solia ser  
Una razón para volver empezar  
y la razon eres tu_

El esta ahí con todo su amor contándole una canción y con un ramo de rosas rojas, y los mas bello era un letrero que decía "Serena eres lo mejor que me a pasado, y solo quiero preguntarte algo" pero Darien solo seguía cantando

si te heri disculpame  
es algo que lamento cada dia  
por todo el dolor que te hize pasar  
quisiera quitar todo eso  
y ser el unico que atrapara tus lagrimas

necesito que escuches  
que encontre una razon para mi  
para cambiar lo que solia ser  
y empezar de nuevo  
y la razon eres tu  
y la razon eres tu y la razon eres tuuuuuu

_Y la razon eres tuuuuuuuuuuuu_

no soy una persona perfecta  
hay muchas cosas que no deseo haber hecho  
y tengo que decirte algo antes de irme

_solo quiero que sepas  
que encontre una razon para mi _

_para cambiar lo que solia ser  
una razon para empezar de nuevo  
y la razon eres tu  
encontre una razon  
para enseñar un lado de mi que no conocias  
y la razon  
por todo lo que hago eres tuuuuuuu_

serena no podía contener las lagrimas, si ella estaba entendiendo bien , el la quería, no el la amaba como el a ella. Cuando Darien termino de cantar la canción se le acerco. Y no dijo nada solo la beso, como siempre lo había deseado hacer, como hace tiempo lo necesitaba, ambos se sentían en el paraíso, no existía nada mas que ellos en ese lugar, y el separarse

Darien:-Serena, si puedo hacerte la pregunta?- con una sonrisa

Serena:-Si- toda apenada y sonrojada

Darien:- Serena ¿quieres ser.. mi .. novia?- mirándolo con amor

Serena:- Es en serio- toda ilusionada

Darien:- Es todo lo que deseo en la vida y que dices

Serena:- claro que si-brincando asta abrasarlo

Darien:- te amo mi niña

Serena :- yo también te amo- sonriendo

-uyyyyyyyyyyyy chicos-

Serena y Darien: mmmmmmmmmmm

Rey: -muchas felicidades chicos-

Amy:-les deceo lo mejor-

Mina:- uyyyyyy que guardadito lo tenían heeeeee-y sonriendo pícaramente-

Yo soy la madrina del primero que nazca

Todos:- minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Serena y darien no podrían estar mas rojos y olvidándose de ellos se besaron

Y ahí solo estaban ellos rodeados de sus mejores amigos, el lago que ahora era testigo del amor que se prometía ahí, y ese atardecer que hacia que la luna se mirara hermosa, como aquel amor eterno del príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la luna, sabían en ese momento que tal vez vendrían problemas pero ellos podrían todo con ese amor que nunca tendrá fin.

Fin flash back

Serena:- como olvidar todos esos momentos-

Darien:- no pues si como olvidar el maratón que me hiciste correr- riendo

Serena:-mmm… ay amor mio, pero yo no me quejo de las correteadas que me as dado- sonriendo coquetamente

Darien:- jejeje-

Serena:-y amor ya no as escrito en tu diario-

Darien:- andale como que te estas burlando, pero no ya no lo he hecho porque solo tu y mi niña están en mi mente y ya no ocupo nada mas, además todo lo que yo quería era poder contar con alguien y ahora te tengo a ti no necesito mas. Besando la frente de su amada

Serena:- pero nunca as querido escribir de nuevo entonces-

Darien :-la verdad amor, yo solo quisiera poner algo ahí y es….

(?):- PAPAAAAAAAAAAA, MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- corria una niña de cabello rosado por todo el palacio

Serena:- mmm ya se despertó la niña mas bella

Rini: mami , papi corriendo a abrasarlos

Serena:- que quieres mi cielo-

Darien:-que quiere la niña mas bella del planeta

Rini:-vamos a jugar siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- con un puchero como los que serena hacia

Serena:-Esta bien amor vamos- diciendole a su hija la cual sale corriendo hacia su alcoba

Darien:- Amor- haciendo voltear a Serena-Solo pondría que……

Serena:- lo se………..- acercándose a el y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros , con su mirada fijada en el- pondrías que el amor es lo mas bello que pudo pasarte que ahora lo ves reflejado en esa niña que va corriendo y que si algo pudieras cambiar , seria nada, por que todo lo que he pasado a tu lado a sido maravilloso y que lo único que sabemos con la mejor certesa es que QUE NUESTRO AMOR DURARA POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE.

Darien:-Como lo sabes amor- mirando con duda a su esposa-

Serena:-Por que es eso lo que yo hubiera puesto-sonriendo

Lo besa demostrando el amor mas grande de la via láctea y asi siguen el camino que su hija había recorrido para asi volver a su lugar favorito, con su hija la mas grande muestra de su amor.


End file.
